This invention relates generally to devices for retaining eyeglass frames to wearer's heads and more particularly to a uniquely simple and effective retainer easily attached to different size frames, without adjustment.
In the past, various retention devices have been employed, as are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604. Such prior devices are either too complex, insufficiently adaptable to different frames, or unreliable in that the frame stem gripping portions tear apart or destruct in use, or slip relative to the stems due to loose fit of the retainer on the frame. Furthermore, presently available eyeglass retainers can be improperly fitted by the user onto the frames. This lack of proper fitting is due to the fact that the retaining tubular portion of some eyeglass retainers can be positioned anywhere along the eyeglass stem. This results in the retainer being pulled tight about a wearer's head which can potentially damage the retainer and eyewear and possibly lead to headaches. There is thus a need for a retainer characterized by low cost, simple construction, reliability, without destructing of their stem gripping extents, as for example at the ends of stem gripping tubes. There is also a need to provide a retainer which self adjusts on the eyeglass frame to prevent improper fitting to the frame by the wearer.